Power rider power rangers : go to hell tour
by alexrusso89
Summary: Movie length introduction of power rider den o Power rider den o has screwed up the timeline ...twice now every other power rider and power rangers gobusters are feeling the effects ...can den o restore the the timeline or are we all on a ride to hell
1. Chapter 1

Power rider go to hell tour

, in an abandend graveyard a portal suddenly opened , xaviax fell out of the portal , stumbling to his feet xaviax scanned his surroundings , xaviax walked over to a tombstone , waved his palm , ten advent decks appeared on top of the tombstone , xaviax laughed

" perfect ...time to send them to my riders "

, a loud crash caught xaviax's attention , there stood another rider different to the venterran riders is rider was black with grey overtone and red chest leg and arm armours his helmet was grey with big red peach eyes

" oni sanjou"

"What?"

" you heard ".

, xaviax laughed transforming into his monster form

" you think you can defeat me "

" I can defeat you and I will with my sword technique den sabre "

, the rider assembled his sword , the blade suddenly extended red in colour , xaviax charged , the rider got into a stance , in a quick and swift move the rider swung his blade slashing xaviax causing him to stumble , the rider held a black square over his belt and pushed the red button

" time to end this "

, the blade suddenly shot from its hilt and straight up Into the sky , xaviax watched the blade and waved his hand , the decks disappeared , the rider swung , the blade shot straight down at xaviax

" I really hate Kamen riders "

" power rider"

,xaviax looked

" so another diamens...,the blade hit xaviax causing him to explode , the rider walked away .

, suddenly a man wearing a blue suit , brown trench coat and Nike shoes

" what have you done"

, the rider looked at the man

" for a power rider that has a time travelling train your pretty stupid "

"Hey!"

" you've changed the timeline the decks were never meant to be send out by xaviax now you've changed everything. For every power rider

" Sh..."

, the man nodded

" come on we have to try and fix everything "

" who are you?"

, the man turned to power rider

" I'm the doctor ".

, Jackson Stewart aka kabuto stood out his ex girlfriend Lara's house he had failed to save her she had cast him out broke up with him , kabuto pulled the lever on his belt

" clock up "

, kabuto suddenly was a blur and in a flash he was gone from where he stood

,Lara layed on her bed crying humiliated by her housemates and friends , she wished kabuto had saved her but he didn't she wanted revenge on her friends , suddenly a black box fell on the floor with a thud in front of her

" huh?"

, the box was dark green with a bull logo on it As soon as Lara touched the box she got flashes of Kamen rider torque fighting

" power rider torque"

, Lara looked in the mirror and held up the box .

, Justin Stewart stepped out of his family's former restaurant he has just done battle with his sister Alex , Justin had thought he had killed his sister however she had survived , Alex crawled towards a chair , gingerly pulled herself up onto the chair , suddenly a green box with a black logo shaped like a chamleon fell in her lap and glowed , Alex looked at the box it had cards inside

" a deck of cards "

, Alex looked at a card biogreeza it was called it had a picture of a humanoid chamleon , the card suddenly glowed , Alex got flashes of kamen rider camo fighting

" power rider camo huh?"

, Alex smiled her evil smile.

, outside our dimension of time the denliner sped along its tracks , in the dining cart the man in the trench coat another man and a red demon sat at a table

" so doctor your a time traveller ?"

" yes except I don't screw with fixed points in time "

" fixed points?"

, the doctor turned to the red demon

" fixed points in time are places In time that can never be changed no matter what I.e. Hitler dying if their changed everything after that point changes slightly to massive screwed up and you power rider den o changed a fixed point xaviax was never ment to send out the dark decks "

, the red demon named momotaros nodded , the other kid phill diffy sighed

" we have to fix this"

" yes phill we have to those decks are extremely powerful "

, the denliner suddenly turned and headed towards a portal .

, Ryan Evans and zeke stood by angel grove lake , zeke suddenly groaned in pain as he started to fade away

" what's happening to me ?"

" I don't know "

, Ryan started to fade away too as angel grove and zeke disappeared around him a familiar school suddenly appeared where the lake and zeke were a second ago , Ryan looked around

" I'm home?"

, sharpay his twin sister stared down at the dark pink box with a stingray logo on it

" power rider sting "

, sharpay saw Ryan and quickly hid the deck from him

" Ryan?"

, Ryan turned

" hey sis guess I'm home "

, sharpay smiled .

" is everything set?"

, two figure stood in shadow

" yes the decks are sent and the rider war is set "

, the two figures laughed

" soon nothing will stand in our way ".

, zack and Cody aka power rider double stood on top the Tipton hotel

" so did you feel the Change too ?"

" I don't know Cody after all your the more spiritual one "

, Cody turned to zack

" even so this feels weird universal weird "

, zack gave Cody a glance

" well that's never good "

, Cody nodded , underneath Boston James trademore aka jtc the former Kamen rider strike sat in jail he had been caught for hacking government files , jtc sighed

" how did it goes this bad ?"

, suddenly someone appeared in the reflection on the wall but he wasn't there

" Kamen rider strike deck is now with its rightful owner and you... All the other xaviax earth riders I was able to erase their memories but you ...you had to be difficult so I placed you in prison in another dimension enjoy your stay"

, the figure disappeared , jtc punched the wall ,suddenly the strike deck fell through the wall and onto the floor

" the strike deck?"

, jtc picked up the strike deck

" not Kamen rider strike but power rider strike "

,jtc held up the deck to the reflection .

, a black 19677 Chevy Impala sped down the back roads of USA country , two figures sat inside one taller Sam and dean Winchester hunters , dean Winchester aka power rider Kiva was driving

" where are we going dean?"

" anywhere their are monster for us to hunt"

, Sam Winchester nodded

" we always hunt the monsters dean "

" yes but now I have this power rider powers we have an advantage"

, Sam nodded again , the Chevy Impala sped past a sign welcome to Seattle it read .

, Freddie benson aka power rider ghost ran across the wharfs as a ghost pirate ship was attacking the harbour

" God damn ghosts "

,Freddie phased dodging cannon fire , the ship laughed

" no one is controlling it its controlling itself "

, Freddie jumped and phased landing on the deck of the ship

" welcome aboard " the ship laughed , Freddie looked around , there was a button shaped like the ghost logo , Suddenly a Godzilla like ghost burst out of the water , people screamed as the ghost started destroying buildings , Freddie saw the button and pushed it , suddenly a cockpit opened and Freddie jumped in , inside was a one man cockpit looking like a gokaiger control

" welcome aboard sonnie"

, Freddie pulled the seat belt over and buckled it up

" ok you got a name ?"

" captain ghost "

" ok captain ghost lets slay Godzilla "

" aye now your talking full speed ahead "

, the ghost sped up chasing the Godzilla ghost

" shoot he's on land "

"Not a problem boy"

, the ghost ship began to levitate as two lizard like legs appeared , the ship Began to run after the ghost

" do we have any cannons on the bow ?"

" yes we do boy"

, two cannons appeared out of the bow ,Freddie pulled the lever on his belt

" omega drive "

, the cannon charged up and fired , the Godzilla ghost groaned in pain as it disintegrated

" wooooooo we did it!"

" aye "

, Freddie celebrated as the ghost ship returned to the sea , Freddie looked around the cockpit finding a button

" what's this?"

" that be the button for the ghost rider "

" ghost rider?"

" your motorcycle when your a power rider "

" awesome".


	2. Chapter 2 a universe reset

( hey guys alexrusso89 here and i just want to say the paragraphs of the other power riders are happening at the same time its showing whats happening to them thanks and enjoy )

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Power rider den o was sent flying into a concrete wall and slumping to the ground

" Mwhahahahahahaha you cant win rider its too late "

Power rider slowly began to get up

" hurry up kid you've already screwed up one fixed point "

Power rider looked at the Doctor

" oni sanjou i wont fail final sword technique "

Vandal savage watched as power rider den o's blade shot from the hilt of his sword straight up into the air , power rider swing the hilt forward and the blade shot straight down at Vandal savage

" crap"

The blade struck Savage causing an explosion where the former immortal once stood , suddenly the ground began to shake as the meteor pulsated

" thats not good"

" if that explodes he has three set up in three different points in time "

" were screwed"

" quick into the den liner !"

The Doctor and power rider den o quickly ran to the den liner as The meteor exploded sending shock waves through a time rift , they just managed to board the time train as a massive shockwave was sent through time.

Power rider decade Ryan evans was standing on the edge of the angel grove lake with power rider kuuga when suddenly kuuga groaned in pain

" Zeke whats wrong ?"

" i dont know " Zeke began to fade , suddenly everything around Ryan began to change Zeke the lake all faded away and was replaced with a high school gym , Ryan was standing in the centre of the basketball court the place was all too familiar then Ryan saw it the massive red E

" looks like I'm home "

A red and grey blur burst into Lara's house and sped into the basement the place was empty kabuto fell to his knees " I'm too late" he said , a noise was suddenly heard , kabuto ran upstairs the noise was coming from Lara's room , kabuto burst into causing Lara to fall off her bed .

" where the fuck were you?" Lara snapped "the mall was under attack " kabuto said " I was under attack my roommates held me hostage " Lara cried " I'm sorry baby " kabuto said " no" Lara said "no?" Kabuto asked confused " don't sorry baby me I needed you and you never came " Lara said " I'm sorry I was on the other side of town " kabuto said " I hate you get out get out and never come back I never want to see you again " Lara said grimly , kabuto stood there shocked and heartbroken " Lara please " kabuto pleaded " no I hate you were through goodbye get out " Lara snapped " fine " kabuto snapped back " clock up" a voice said kabuto hummed " hyper clock up" the voice said again , blue lightening burst from kabuto and in a blink of an eye he was gone , Lara laid on her bed crying sadly and unfortunately this was the last time anyone saw kabuto or Jackson stewart .

Justin russo , Zack and Cody martin stood on the roof top of the Tipton hotel in Boston

" did you feel that?"

Justin nodded " something is very wrong"

Zack looked at both Cody and Justin " Don't worry we will sort it i mean we always do "

All three nodded

Power rider kiva aka dean winchester ran quickly as a massive black cloud known as the darkness chased behind him

" bad day bad day bad day "

The cloud engulfed power rider kiva .

Freddie benson the power rider ghost stood on the deck of the haunted pirate ship he had just boarded , suddenly everything faded and Freddie was floating in darkness

" where am i?"

" you are nowhere and everywhere"

Freddie looked around as a young asian man wearing all white approached him

" whats going on? Who are you?" Freddie asked

" i am Wataru the original Kamen rider kiva and to answer your first question you are here because your no longer apart of the universe "

Freddie looked shocked

" but im the power rider ghost "

Wataru sighed " not anymore time has been reset Freddie and you died so you no longer exist and someone new will take on the mantle of power rider ghost im sorry but its time for you to go "

" wait!" Freddie screamed as he looked down " wait" Freddie began to fade " no this isn't right shouldn't i be alive if time was reset ?"

Wataru smiled " just relax and no you still died before time was reset too goodbye Freddie benson"

And with that Freddie benson faded completely away .

The massive shock wave spread across time , the rider worlds shook as the shockwave caused them to crash into each other merging together and soon one universe was formed


	3. Chapter 3 - death in the family

Bulk looked inside the box tommy had given him

" what ya got there bulky?" Skull asked walking up

" tommy gave us his box he said we would know when to use them " bulk replied pulling out a small gun with what looks like a phone on its side

"wow " skull says as bulk examines the gun

"yea " bulk replied , skull the pulled out the second gun

" a former power ranger and he gives us guns ? Really ?" Skull says

" I know right it's morphing time " bulk says jokingly as he accidentally pulls the trigger " let's morphing " the guns says

, bulk suddenly morphs into a gold power ranger with a beetle motif

" bulky your a...a...a...power ranger " skull says shocked

"not just guns skull their Morphers " bulk says looking at his morphed self ( note Google beet buster to see what bulk looks like and stag buster for skulls ) .

Tommy , carter , mack, casey and Kree sat in angel grove park , suddenly silver robots appeared

" cogs " tommy says

" it's morphing time I guess " Kree says the three rangers pull out their Morphers

" no wait their still calibrating to each of you you can't morph yet " carter says

" don't worry I'll handle this " tommy says pulling out a gold belt buckle looking device " I've waited a while to do this it's morphing dragonzord " tommy says morphing into mmpr green ranger " it's been a while " tommy says cracking his knuckles .

tommy was busy fighting the cogs " wish we could get in their and help " Kree says " dot worry just wait I'll help tommy time for lightspeed " carter says morphing into lightspeed red , carter the joins the fight with tommy " thanks for the help " tommy says kicking some cogs " no probs once a ranger " carter says punching another cog " always a ranger " tommy answers punching a cog , the two veteran rangers fight hard but the cogs have out numbered them " there's too many " carter says " then you won't mind a helping hand dragon sword " a voice says , suddenly mega force red ranger appears slashing cogs before joining carter and tommy " troy we're glad to see you " carter says " yeah man " tommy says .

" think nothing of it " troy says slashing more cogs , suddenly laser blast hit all three rangers knocking all three back , the ranger looks up as a figure appears through the smoke

" ahahahahahaha rangers time to die " , tommy , carter and troy looked at the figure she was dressed in black armor and her helmet resembled an insect " whoever you are prepare to go down " , troy suddenly charged forward his sword drawn , the figure laughed " fusion slash " the figure slashed knocking troy backwards , troy looked up as tommy and carter charged forward past him " interesting rangers " , the figure punched carter and kicked tommy knocking them both back " she hits hard" carter said gingerly getting up .

" goodbye rangers fusion slash " , the figure slashed all three rangers , troy flew backwards landing near casey, kree and mack , carter dropped to his knees , mack charged forward , the figure slashed mack and carter at the same time , carter flickered red before unmorphing and falling to the ground , mack slumped next to him tommy was nowhere to be seen

A week later

Four coffins sat next to each other ready to be lowered into the ground , the attendants of this triple funerals was every power ranger except overdrive , Dana , Chad , Joel Ryan and Kelsey stood in front of the middle coffin , Gia Emma jake Noah Orion and robo knight stood around the coffin on the far right , Jason ,rocky , Alisha , tanya , Ashley, andros , Kimberly , Katherine, Adam, zack , billy corner , Ethan , Trent and Kira stood around the last coffin the other rangers stood a little bit back , bulk , skull , Kree and casey stood to the side , Leo walked up stood in front facing the others behind the coffins " we're all here to say goodbye and thanks to our friends former power rangers and Legends tommy Oliver was one of our greatest rangers one four teams and mentoring one team he will always be remembered as a good friend always willing to help carter was the toughest and most hard working guy I know always willing to fight always willing to help out he never gave up right to the end troy *sighs* I didn't know him too well but he was a great red ranger and will be dearly missed " Leo says the looks down at the coffins " we will miss you guys " Leo says , Leo the walks back over to karone cuddling her tight. , the coffins are then lowered into the ground ,skull plays amazing grace on a portable piano bulk softly sings amazing grace .

" what do we do know ?" Kree asks " we fight we protect the people " casey replies looking down at the go buster blue morpher , the two rangers nod , bulk and skull nod at each other. Unknown to the gathered rangers a red and white high speed train appeared near angel grove park , two figures got off the train before the train turned invisible " where are we?" the smaller figure asked looking around " angel grove 2016 " the taller figure replied .


	4. Chapter 4 dark origins

Our story begins on the planet eltar . This is the home planet of the legendary wizard zordon when, Princess Kale and her army of Dragotrons, defeated the protectors of the planet, known as the Power Rangers, overthrew the Queen of Avalon, her niece Gwenevere; and proclaimed herself Empress.

But, before he was captured by the Empress' forces, Zordon of Eltar had relocated who at the time now resided, in secret, in the mountains outside Angel Grove, California on Earth. Zordon was the one who created the first generations of Power Rangers on Earth.

Zordon and Alpha knew that Kale would search the galaxy for the Gem morphers because they could give her power to takeover the whole galaxy. Howeve, zordon knew the morphers were unstable so he hid the morphers in a secret chamber, deep in the command centre where the energy signatures of the Morphers were kept from being detected by any of the Avalonian Empire's scans.

But, only if the morpher remained in the chamber ...

When the evil space pirate divatox destroyed the power chamber the chamber door was cracked , the evil lord zedd sensing this immediately traveled to the site of the power chamber , upon entering the chamber zedd soon found the morphers sensing power and a chance to destroy the power rangers , zedd took the morphers and soon had gathered four people to become his dark rangers , charlie former a squad power ranger was in jail till zedd sensing her hatred for the power rangers pulled her threw time freeing her , jordan a teenage boy who lied to angel grove saying he was the megaforce red ranger zedd sensed this deceit and recruited him , cassidy from reef side her jealousy of kira being a power ranger was what zedd was looking for , and lastly spike he was lusting for the pink samurai ranger zedd used this to his advantage promising spike power to seduce her , soon all four were gathered in zedd's former palace

"What are they?" asked Cassidy as she picked up the pink morpher

"I don't know," said Charlie as she picked up the red morpher

"They are kind of cool," said Jordan as he picked up the green morpher

" they look cool" said Spike as he picked up the purple morpher

" there morphers they allow to become power rangers my power rangers" zedd suddenly zapped all four , their eyes flashed before turning black briefly bringing them under his control " you will serve me and together we will destroy the power rangers now my new dark rangers time to make yourselves known "

The dark rangers nodded before leaving .

Meanwhile, on the planet Avalon, Empress Kale slept in her royal bedroom when the phone rang. She awoke with a start and picked up the phone… "Do you know what time it is? THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD… What?… Are you sure?" an evil smile crossed the dark-haired Empress' lips, "Excellent, prepare the starship for immediate departure…"

Back on EarthCasey hammond the new red buster ranger sat at the kitchen table at her family home she had just buried some friends and now there was no blue buster , Kree casey's cousin sat next to her

" i cant believe there gone it was like yesterday they were recruiting us "

Casey nodded she didn't feel like talking she liked Mack he was a good friend and Carter and Tommy were friends of her parents and power ranger legends now the three and Troy were gone and never coming back

" we need a blue ranger "

Casey looked up at Kree

" AND WHAT REPLACE MACK! "

" no thats not what i ..."

" HE WAS ONE OF US A FRIEND WE CANT JUST HAND THE BLUE BUSTER MORPHER TO ANYONE ELSE "

Kree looked down, Casey stormed off .

Phill diffy aka power rider den o stood with the doctor out the front of the angel grove juice bar , suddenly Phill straightened up his eyes flashed red he then began to stretch out

" bout time i got to have a run "

The Doctor looked

" Momo "

Momotaros nodded

" lets hurry up and find these power rangers "

The doctor nodded " i feel that they've lost something "

Momotaros nodded before both men walked inside the building .

A black motorcycle roared as it sped down a road the rider was chubby male wearing jeans a red shirt and a leather jacket , the rider stopped outside the Hammond home .

" how can i help you gentlemen ?"

The doctor and Momotaros sat at the juice bar

" two juices please " the Doctor said

Lt stone nodded before getting them their juices

" here you go"

" tell me what do you know of the power rangers?"

Lt stone looked at the two men

" they've protected this town for years from ones called mighty morphing then zeo , turbo and astro rangers but after them we went quiet for years till the mega force and super mega force rangers appeared now theres rumours of a ranger team called quasar rangers and recently and old friend was talking about a team called go busters "

The doctor looked at Momotaros

" any idea where to find these go busters? Or quasar rangers?"

" no but ashley hammond was a former astro ranger she might know more "

" thank you"

The Doctor and Momotaros both got up took their juices and left the juice bar , the Doctor soon came back in

" where is she located ?".

Ashley hammond answered her front door , she smiled when she opened the door revealing it was Jason Scott the original red ranger

" Jason what brings you here ?" Ashley said hugging Jason as he stepped inside

" well i heard that tommy was starting a new team and that your daughter was one of them "

" yes shes the red ranger Andros jr is pretty upset suddenly he's dads Morpher doesn't seem so great "

Jason chuckled

" where is Casey now ?"

" in the lounge room"

Jason nodded and walked into the lounge room Casey and Kree were sitting on the couch

" hey guys "

Both girls looked to see Jason

" OMG! JASON !"

" thats right how you holding up ?"

" were ok feeling the loss of Mack, Tommy and Carter though and were down a ranger since Mack was go buster blue "

" well don't give up we've lost rangers in the past and now this is no different you will find a blue ranger in time and in time you will be able to move on plus Bulk and Skull have Morphers Tommy gave them "

" wait what?"

Jason nodded " yes he gave them morphers him,me,billy,rose,hayley and help from dr Kat Manx designed the morphers "

Casey and Kree nodded .

Bulk and Skull were in the mountains they were training hard they had to make tommy proud and show they were right to be chosen .

Power rider den o walked up to the front door of ashley and andros's house

" this is the place "

" yep" the Doctor knocked on the door

Ashley answered the door

" hello can i help you?"

" yes were looking for the power rangers "

" im sorry youve got the wrong house " Ashley then went to shut the door

" LT Stone said you were " , ashley stopped " you better come in " , phill and the doctor both nodded before entering the house .

Power rider decade sped away from Albuquerque new Mexico his so called home

" i don't know whats happened but I have to find out "

Decade sped down the road towards a town in the distance he didn't know where he was heading , but he knew he had to be there for some reason , meanwhile power riders wizard,double,kiva and kabuto were also headed for the same small town from different directions , a white power rider kuuga slowly made his way towards the town and power rider ghost and fourze were also on their way.

Masked rider the prince Dexsat in his office , he was looking at reports of power riders all over america , Dex knew they were similiar to what he used to be ( not really )

" i must join them "

Dex opened a draw grabbed a familiar belt before rushing out of his office , he was on his way to angel grove .


	5. Chapter 5 its morphing time finally

Earth's Orbit:

An enormous space fortress settles in earths orbit its dark and cold , it houses some the most vile creatures in the universe the ship is the former stronghold of the infamous sledge and later on snide , after snide got the crashed ship back into space after his defeat it was lost in space till two unlikey allies found it , merging it with the former mother ship of the armada the new ship called the trojan was now back , fury , curio , poisandra , and wrench from sledges crew still were on the ship vekar and gasket along with achrena had taken control now the three were on the bridge

"Sir we've reached earth ," a vivex said.

"Good alert gasket and summon fury ," said vekar.

"Yes my lord we'll destroy the power rangers " poisonandra said.

"Yes Poisonandra we will. " fury walked onto the bridge

"Now fury take a group of Vivex and x borgs to earth and attack the city !," Vekar ordered .

"All hail Vekar !," Fury shouted.

The Ranger's House:

Phill diffy and the doctor had just left and Ashley had returned to the kitchen where her daughter Casey and her niece Kree

" dont worry you will find a blue ranger "

Casey and Kree nodded

" you may not have time for that "

Casey and Kree looked up to see jason he was pointing at the tv the news was showing angel grove park being attacked

" come on Kree lets go "

Kree nodded as both her and Casey left the house

" Ashley give that power rider a call "

Ashley nodded.

Fury laughed as the vivex and x borgs attacked the civilains and buildings of the town

" we will see about that "

The two teens battled the drones as the generals watched. "Pitiful children they hardly stand chance," said Fury .

"Don't get cocky fury " Poisonandra replied appearing with curio

"Man these guys our tuff," said Kree

"Yeah but, huh, we got keep them away from the people ," said Casey breathlessly, " right" she continued.

"Err...yeah these things are ahh !," her words cut off by kree being knocked to the ground by a strike to herribs. " Ok damn it now I'm pissed you want me you got me ahh! ...," Kree punched a vivex that fell backwards into some x borgs causing them to blast six vivex surrounding Casey " wow talk about friendly fire" Casey punched another x borg.

"That's it I'm tired of these guys," Casey said,

"Yeah me too," Kree replied.

"Lets kick it up a notch then big bro," Casey said.

"Its morphing time! " Casey and Kree shouted, a flash of colored lights bathed them but nothing happened. Then they where rushed by vivex and the x borgs

" what's wrong we can't morph and...ah we're getting beat!," Casey screamed into her Morpher.

"The morphers aren't fully bonded to you guys yet ," Ashley said franticly.

"Great time to tell us " Kree said trying to fend off two drones.

"Look Kree Alpha is working on ... anyway you just have to hold them off for about five more minutes," Ashely said to the slightly angered teenagers

"Damn we don't that kind of time," Casey said.

"Well I don't know guys , jason do you have any ideas...jason? Ashley said looking away from the screen to find Jason gone.

"Pitiful scum ," Fury said as he and Poisonandra walked towards the downed teens.

"I'm going to enjoy killing them," Fury said. Then as they came within inches of them they were met with a split kick sending them to the ground.

"Huh?" Kree said in surprise

"you'll pay for this" Fury said.

"No! this ends now! Oni sanjou! !," power rider den o screamed. The teens watched as a flash of pure red light covered the power rider and as it faded he was covered in grey armor with red accents, his eyes were red and shaped like peaches .

"Alright " Kree said as den o went on the attack cutting through the x borgs with his sword first two by two then three by three, then focused on two generals and fought then at the same time.

" you pitiful you think you can defeat us you and the so called power rangers will die like all others on this forsaken planet " fury said den o then slashed fury from behind.

"Look out!," poisonandra screamed seeing Den o charging at him. Just as she was about to strike fury blocked

"Not good enough rider , " fury said with a cocky smile

"For a giant cat your pretty dumb ," said den o.

"Um ...," Kree asked

"Way ahead of you ," Casey replied.

"Alright lets try this again ," Kree said.

"Its morphing time!," they all yelled.

Pliers of red and yellow light when the lights faded they where dressed in colored uniforms with black accents.

" Alright guys" den o kicking fury backwards " lets end this together " he continued "Right," they said going on the attack .

"I'm done playing with you clowns," Cassy said. "Power axe !," he called, as large black axe appeared in his hands, " courtesy of a friend " continued as he went into high speed spin throwing off sparks of blue energy destroying, all of the vivex around him.

"Ok that was good Casey but now its my turn," Kree said as they starslinger a yellow metallic looking sling shot ( yellow rangers weapon in space ) appeared in her hand. "Star attack!," she yelled. as she blasted the x borgs near to her.

"Ok guys my turn," den o said as he called for his sword " den slasher " He called as his medium sized sword with a red blade charged up " tome for my thuderous sword finisher techinque" Den o launched an energy attack from his sword hitting every remaining vivex and x borg along with Fury , poisonandra and Curio "You've won this time but this isn't over," fury said as he, Poisonandra and curio retreated.

A few minutes later in the power chamber

Ashley stood and looked at the new rangers and den o " I am proud of all of you , but this is not over the forces of evil will not stop till he has conquered earth ., we must be ever ready to fight and risk you lives," she told the teenagers . "Don't worry mom we'll defeat Them ," Casey extending her hand. "All I have to say is if they want this planet they'll have to go through me ," kree said placing her hand on top of his. " You know I really hate bullies be them human or alien," Phill diffy put his hand ontop of theirs " me and momotaros and the doctor will be here to lend a helping hand till at least you get a blue ranger " Casey and Kree smiled " you are more than a team more than heroes we're a family and when seven become one no evil no injustice can stop us we are power rangers!" The three teens and ashley all nodded and looked at jason and alpha.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this relunch of season one of power rangers go busters please keep a look out for new posts in its story and other power riders


End file.
